Talk:Charged Whisker
Int and MAB both seem to improve this spell. Was doing 850, added MAB+5 for 900, Int+about12=950, Abyssea drink with MAB = 1100dmg to VT-IT Buffalo in Abyssea-Uleguerand Range. Would like to have tried with the Teal body/legs but didn't have them to equip. I'd say primary MAB and secondary INT. Wore MDB+3 back and it was a decrease from my +3int back, so safe to say MDB has no effect. --Defiledsickness 12/9/2010 If I had to venture a guess, I'd say it's a standard INT-modified spell. In abyssea, MAB is generally more effective than INT because your dINT is generally capped with abyssites or atma. I haven't tested it myself yet, but I do hope it can put out nice numbers. It's quite expensive. --Eremes 02:13, December 10, 2010 (UTC) It's my favorite magic spell at the moment (and typically thunder is the magic type i want most) as it does high numbers very easy. With refresh atma I didn't notice the spell cost. The only downside is it's an AoE spell so i cant use it when kiting through other mobs. --Defiledsickness INT primary, DEX secondary I find this does comparable damage to Thermal Pulse, but is more costly (both in set points and MP), no added effect, and no positive monster correlations that also match the element. Props for being one of the few Thunder-elemental spells we have access to, but I personally don't like it. --Eremes 23:53, December 10, 2010 (UTC) The main page has been edited to show DEX as this spells primary modifier. Is this true? Is there any substantive testing? --Eremes 21:08, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *Not sure how this does comparable damage to Thermal Pulse, where I am doing 1.6~1.8k with Thermal, I'm doing 3.8~3.9k with Charged Whisker. May just be my setup, but I'm not seeing much comparison between the spells, perhapes you were just geared more for Thermal Pulse? In abyssea I have Ultima, Omnipotent, Minikin putting me at capped MAB in gear and with 84+145dex 74+162int, Jupiter's staff, and +14MAB from gear, +20 trait. I say capped MAB with atma since using Ascetic's Tonic shows no damage increase after use. Kerayu :*I will concede Charged Whisker does beat out Thermal Pulse. I currently use Atma of the Minikin Monstrosity, Atma of the Lion and Atma of the Ultimate, 30-40 MAB in gear (depending on the Lunar Phase), Memento Mori and the trait. I didn't even realize there could be a "MAB cap," though if there is, it would certainly explain why people opt for Atma of the Blinding Horn instead of one of the other atmas in my setup. Additionally Ascetic's Tonic doesn't stack with other MAB enhancements like Dream Shroud or Memento Mori, so that might explain why it didn't work for you. At any rate, I have yet to test Fire Elemental Magic Attack Atmas on Thermal Pulse. --Eremes 19:34, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::*I've since updated gear and now Thermal Pulse is putting out decent numbers, but still only about half to 2/3 effective as Charged Whisker unless being used where correlation would kick in. I use the same atmas you described and see upwards of 5400 on matching days with a consistent 4400~4600 on other days (aside from earth day which crops up random resists obviously). I haven't tried any fire attack atma either on Thermal Pulse, but would speculate it could possibly be pushed up into the mid 3000 range. I am striking out previous comments as I didn't take into consideration that with tonic active other buffs from Memento Mori or Plenilune Embrace, during most beneficial moon phase, will not overwrite or stack (does not include boost effect from Fantod). Typically use Embrace, if moon phase is in favor, since the duration of the effect is much longer than Mori allowing for up to max Fantod boost before it wears. Current set up has me at +23mab gear +20 trait +15~35 from buffs and then whatever Ascetic's Tonic increases and using Atma of the Lion, Atma of the Minikin Monstrosity, Atma of the Ultimate. On matching day I swap out back for Twilight Cape, but testing on this needs to continue on my part as I'm not certain the cape affects CW the same as -aga spells from blm. The numbers are extremely inconsistent with typical 4.9k on 12/15 mobs with the other 2/15 being 5.4k ~~Kerayu February 24, 2011 This spell definitely has an INT Modifier, you can test it yourself on bunnies. It does appear that the DEX modifier is higher, though. It would be great if someone could do some testing. I personally do not know how to test the % of stat modifiers. --Eremes 22:01, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I haven't seen any difference when changing +dex for +int, int should also help resist rates if you ever get any (also help with sleep, tho that doesnt get resist much either. and with stun proc if using whirl of rage. tho dex would probably help whirl's dmg.) I wish i had atma of the Ultimate, but yay for blu af3+2 giving +18 MAB lol. Always use ascetics tonic! I've been doing 4-5k without a staff, though i occasionally do 3k so i'll remember my staff to check if i hit MAB cap or what. -Defiledsickness